


Look at what I've done

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Gilmore Drabbles [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Breakup, Drabble, F/F, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Paris are dating until Rory leaves Paris for Jess. Paris doesn't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at what I've done

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Look at what I've done, by Chris Cagle

_I saw it in her eyes_  
_When I was sayin' goodbye_  
_That girl, she ain't gonna be alright_

The breakup had been a long time coming, perhaps from the first time Rory laid eyes on Jess. Yet it had gone on for months, Paris unaware that Rory was slowly but surely falling head over heels for the guy living above the diner. To Dean, Lane and ever Lorelai it was obvious it was going to happen, but Paris didn’t spend much time in Stars Hollow, and even less after Rory realized what was going on and tried hiding it for Paris. So to Paris it came as a blow to the head. Rory looked her in the eyes and said she was leaving her, it wasn’t fair to keep it going when she felt what she did for Jess and it was like Paris’ entire world shattered into a thousand little pieces. Rory could see it in her eyes, that beautiful spark in them whenever Rory was near just faded away like that and Paris fell apart.

Chilton became tough after that. Rory had expected her to fall behind a little, lose the will to put as much work into school, but when school came around that Monday that was not the case. More determined than ever before Paris went in for beating Rory at everything, but neither of them found any joy in it anymore. To Paris it was just about not being weak, not falling apart again when Rory was around, as if Rory couldn’t see how broken she was. And this state didn’t seem to end. When Rory and she got Vale Dictorian together their senior year Paris simply stepped back, she had proven that she could do it, she didn’t wish to spend any time with Rory to do the speech together.

Paris did get into Harvard, maybe due to all the extra effort she’d put in just to show Rory she didn’t need her, and Rory for her part ended up going to Yale and so the two girls’ paths parted, Paris still heartbroken and Rory still very aware of it.

It was a year and a half before Rory happened to see Paris at a mall in Hartford. She looked exactly like Rory remembered, except of course she wasn’t wearing the Chilton uniform. She was, however, wearing a smile that Rory could hardly remember seeing. It wasn’t the triumphant smile she’d see whenever Paris beat her at something, it was a genuine, pure, happy smile that instantly reminded Rory of their many afternoons in Stars Hollow, eating various junk food and just having fun together. And Rory found herself wondering who made her smile like that now.

Before she had time to change her mind Rory found herself walking up to Paris, who smiled upon seeing her.

“Hello,” Rory said, just a bit nervous as she looked at Paris. “It’s been a while.”

“Hey,” Paris responded “It really has.” Then her eye caught something behind Rory and she spoke again, “Look, it’s good to see you and I’d love to catch up, but I’ve got to go.”

Rory turned around as Paris walked past her and toward whatever it was she had seen. It turned out to be a cute red haired girl who embraced Paris before taking her hand as they walked away. And Rory was almost surprised by the wave of jealousy that rushed through her at that sight.

  
_She's standin' tall, she's got it all_   
_Got the world at her heels_   
_And look at what it's done to me_   
_Look at how it makes me hurt_   
_If I could go back now_   
_I swear somehow_   
_I'd find a way to make it work_

_Ain't life funny_   
_Now I'm the one alone_   
_Look at what I've done to me_   
_She's gone_   



End file.
